Rain of eternity, and then
by Momomiya Naoi
Summary: AYABIE It was raining on their first encountered… Kenzo x Yumehito. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ayabie – Kenzo x Yumehito – Rain of eternity, and then.. (o1/?)**_

__  
**Title :** Rain of eternity, and then…  
**Author :** naoi / dira  
**Bands/Member :** Ayabie (Kenzo & Yumehito), Zoro (Yuuya), Ruvie (Kazuki)  
**Pairing :** Kenzo x Yumehito ( Ayabie )  
**AU.**  
**Rating :** PG13  
**Disclaimers :** I don't own them :3  
**Summary :** It was raining on their first encountered…  
**Author notes :** pretty long, sorry ; ,I want to make this story less chapters..;;

Ah.. also thousands of grammar mistakes! xx

* * *

Those strong hands pinch the small body roughly to the wall and twisted his victim hand, the young blonde hissed at his attacker, he tried to move his hand and flew punch to the tall guy in front of him, but no good, his attacker is too strong, plus he got company behind him.

"What's wrong blonde? you tried to punch me, eh?", the attacker, namely Kazuki, tall guy, with dark-brown hair and pair of stern eyes stared at the smaller-guy with a hateful gaze.  
He slowly gives a click sign with his fingers and in seconds, the three big guys behind him already set their place in front of the blonde, beat him, leaving a bloody heap on the floor.

As the smaller guy didn't make a sign to move anymore, the three back off and followed their leader out of this dim room, they were sure no one will able to find this place, its perfectly hidden behind their school-yard and no one ever used it for years. He left the fragile guy and laughed.

Yumehito breathed slowly, his head ached, a dull throb that wouldn't go away. He gritted his teeth as his body reminded him that it wasn't only his head that was hurting. As he turned to try to get in a more comfortable position, he accidentally shifted his head onto a thin, deep cut on the arm he was resting on. The pain was sharp. As he moved the drying blood away from the wound he hissed as it started to sting.

'Damnit.. he really make me worse this time..', he thought, touching his dry lips and spitted some blood from his mouth. He leaned over the wall and inhaled deeply, so it's not only his body ached, that Kazuki guy also made his teeth broken.

It's not his first time getting bullied like this …and he wondered why he didn't even try to defend himself.. not in fight-way, but tell his teachers or parents ?

He make a bitter laughed, he probably died even before he told anyone else.

Loud foot steps echoing in Yume's ears, followed by a sudden impact sound from the door, someone tried to open the door with pressure. Then, the lights came on, blindingly bright. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"God. Yume!!"

He knew the voice. He tried to open his eyes slowly, at first he couldn't see anything but his vision cleared and he can see this person standing before him.  
"Yuuya-kun.."

Yuuya kneeled in front of him and checked if his childhood friend alright. He surveyed his friend's beaten face with a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

Yumehito smiled weakly, "How can you say I'm okay with this state?".

He slowly gripped Yuuya's shoulder as his friend's tried to help him stand up. He couldn't walk like usual, he was sure he sprained some ankles. Yuuya brought him outside the room while hold his friends beside him, he reached a park-bench nearby and make Yume rested there.  
He got a transparent bottle and a handkerchief out of his uniform's pocket.

"Give me your hand Yume, it'll hurt a bit..", Yume nearly jumped when Yuuya placed his handkerchief into Yume's wound & cleaned his dried blood.

"You know Yume….", Yuuya spoke after cleaned his best friend's wound. Stared at him, "I think you should stop this.."

"Stop what?!", Yumehito snapped, a bit angry.

It's been hundreds time Yuuya giving him an advice with EXACTLY same words. He repeated it like a broken record. Yuuya himself take his breath, he knew what his childhood friend is going to say.  
He sat next to the blonde.

"I know you didn't started anything.. but I'm worried..", He mused. gazing to the blue sky, which really clear today. And he hated it. He hated the color because it tells lies,. The color is so contrast comparing to what happen in the real world.

"Dyed your hair into black again & being normal.. is it so hard?" , Yuuya sighed.

Yume keep silent. Dyed his hair into black means he ADMITTED he is wrong in front of Kazuki, and he definitely getting more bullied again.  
But, He knew that this is too much.. They are going to far..

Come on!? Getting bullied because of his hair color ?! He wanted to laugh; nor his parents or his teacher didn't comment about this. They completely ignored it like a wind.. but why it has to be THOSE people ?!

"I told you THOUSANDS times Yuuya..", Yumehito finally speak. "I won't give up my dream.. I love visual-kei and I want to be part of it. Please understand.."

"I understand..", he nodded. "But they.."

"They **DON'T.** I know"  
He raised his voice a bit. Giving a sign to Yuuya not to mention this thing again.

Maybe he is egoist. Not only Yuuya who he made worried but also his other two best friends, Ryuuji and Tatsuhi.. even more concerned than Yuuya does.. almost over too protective.. but they didn't know how powerful Kazuki is; so Yumehito didn't want to involved his friends..

He just hoped he will have enough time. At least one year again, until Kazuki and his bastards graduate…

And maybe. Maybe. He is free that time.  
He can dive into the world he fond of since he twelve years old. Composed music which makes everyone sank into his melody. He knew there are many people respect this weird music—that what other 'normal' people say—so he never wants to give up.  
And he can not wait.

He made a BIG mistake, that's what Yuuya.co think about.  
If only that crazy idea popped in Yume's mind in a different time and different place, maybe his friend will stuck in library right now, being a geek.

That's what Yuuya said.

But for Yume, nothing is wrong.  
Whatever it is.

* * *

His name is Kenzo.

Tall guy, around 180cm, black hair color with dark brown shades on the side; and a pair of black eyes that always aware with anything; right now walking slowly in this small town.  
He took off a pack of cigarette from his jeans pocket, and sucked it slowly.

It's almost 2 years he left this town. A town which left too many bad memories rather than good. Nothing drastic changed here, really different than Tokyo, place where he's living now.  
He blew smoke from his cigarette; intend to go back to his old shoddy apartment for next few months.

His life in Tokyo nowadays didn't turn out well. Two years ago, after 'that incident' he fled to Tokyo and worked randomly, occasionally he used his drumming skill for helping his friends as a support drummer.  
He is popular, people always searching for him. Many people wanted him to be his/her band official drummer. And after few considerations he finally agreed and became an official a v-kei band's drummer.  
But nowadays his life was really unexpected.

The manager of the band fled, brought all of their money from their hard work; and not long after it, the band disbanded.  
Kenzo; who up till now focused on his band felt betrayed.  
His relationship between other members also getting worse. Not only that thing, but also some problems which unpredictable accrued made Kenzo fed-up.

So then he resolved to go back here, to Yokkaichi. A small town in Mie prefecture; which he spent almost of his teenage life. There is a time when people have to rest from their usual life, and maybe he can live calmly here.

Kenzo threw his cigarette to the road and turned to the direction of his old apartment.

"KENZO-SENPAI !"

He turned his head. There's a high school boy, almost as tall as him, with a dark-brown hair. He wore the same uniform which Kenzo used to wear in high school.

"You're Kenzo-senpai right?"

Kenzo nodded, confused. He didn't know who is this guy.. but why he knew his name ?

The high school boy seems read Kenzo's confusing look, so he stepped forward to Kenzo and bows politely. "My name is Kazuki. I'm still junior when you're the leader of the gang"

Gang?  
Oh, that time.

Actually this gang was the real reason he moved to Tokyo. After 'that incident' to be exact.

As a leader, Kenzo REALLY has a big role in a gang which very troublesome. This gang has a lot of follower, everyone afraid of them and no one even dared to against them. Even the teachers pretend not to know about this gang, and regarded it like a wind.

That is what you called a troublesome gang. They loved to do a troublesome thing. One of their favorites is bullied people and quarreled with other school's gang.

One time, they fought with other gang, but this time was different. It was really serious. There's a boy (who is a member of other's school gang) seriously injured, he was in comma; and after few months in ICU, he died.

Of course as leader, it was Kenzo who must take all the responsibility. Because of it he was expelled.  
Whereas it's only few weeks before he's graduate. But school still didn't care. Not long after he expelled, he fled to Tokyo.

Hurt ? Of course.  
Actually his achievement wasn't bad. In fact his marks were higher than other students. So the teachers couldn't protest either..

But this concerned with other people death.

And how hate Kenzo with his life; he put DEATH in his number one hate list. Or LOST to be exact.  
Although he didn't know who the guy is, he perfectly knew how it felt to be one of those people who missed him… and in the rest of his life he didn't want to meet this thing again. Ever.  
But life isn't always in top position, he met this damn thing again after he just felt how great his life in Tokyo.

Kenzo and Kazuki walked along the small street. Kazuki beside him is really talkative.  
He told him everryyyyythiing connected to the gang.  
About the current gang, how he became the leader -although there's only few follower now, and a person who they bullied.

"….so there's this blonde guy…… really thin and fragile so we love to beat him up….."

Kenzo put a small smile and ignored him. He wants to be alone right now. Kazuki already reminded him with his dark-past.  
He needed to rest or maybe practicing drum…. he snapped to reality.  
Well, it is not a bad idea!

"Maaa….!!", Kenzo finally spoke, a bit louder. Kazuki stopped talking and stared at him.

"Do you know a studio nearby?"

"Ah.. Just turned right in that convenience store..", Kazuki pointed him the store. "And in that road there's a CD store. The studio is right beside it"

Kenzo smiled brightly. He tapped Kazuki's shoulder and ran off after said 'thanks' to him. Leaving Kazuki alone with a confusing look.

He followed the direction and found the studio in a few minutes.. He talked to the studio keeper.

"You can use number 3, the guy there should've finished minutes ago. Just… make him out.",

Kenzo nodded and walk straight to the studio as the keeper showed him the way.  
He then heard this sound, a very beautiful sound, came from the number 3 studio. It's pretty loud but really neat.

'That's such a great compose', he thought, and began humming. His hand moved without his realization, like when he is in drumming. His mind completely lost by this tunes, he really wanted to add some rhythms in this part or there.

Kenzo already hears many songs, even when he's in the visual kei band, he never found a song as unique as this, a mix from visual-kei loud sound and happy-melodic tunes; you can't describe it with words really..

.. But stupid Kenzo, he shouldn't be that excited.. As he stepped forward to hear more of the sounds, he accidentally fell forward and the door suddenly flying open.

The music stopped. Also the guy who played the guitar turned his head to Kenzo's direction. He suddenly noticed there's already person who wanted to use this room, so he began to put off his guitar and packing his things to his school bag with hurry.

Kenzo, still; didn't move. His eyes stared widely, blinking. He can't believe it's only a high school guy who played such an amazing compose.  
A slim, tender guy with a pretty face, He wore the same uniform like Kazuki does, his white skin looks pale but suits perfectly with his blonde hair, which a bit unusual for high-school boy.  
Eh, Wait ?! Did Kazuki say something about blonde guy in his school earlier?  
Maa.. Kenzo can think about that later, He really needs to talk to him now.

"I'm sorry.. You can use the room now.", Yumehito walked to Kenzo hurriedly, he looked at Kenzo with demanded look to move away from the door.

Kenzo didn't answer. He stares back to the blonde-guy and keep blocking his way.

Yumehito is a bit pissed off, he talked again. "…Sorry, I'm in hurry. If you excuse me…"

"No, wait!", Kenzo said loudly when Yume successfully get out from the studio room. Yumehito stared at him, demanding for an answer.

"I…. well. I want to hear more of that song you played…", Okay. He sounds really stupid right now, especially when the smaller guy looked at him with a 'huh?' look.

Kenzo breathed, " I.. I am a drummer. I was thinking it will be great if I added some rhythm to that song. Well, if you don't mind…"

Yume's expression didn't change. Kenzo cursed himself silently; he didn't know why he will do something that very not-Kenzo like. Usually, he will keep calm and looked cool, but that song somehow moved his heart. It's too hard too ignore.

"So…?", Kenzo talked first.

Yumehito stay silent, but then he nodded. "Okay.."

Yume's answer made Kenzo nearly jumped in happiness and smiled brightly. He straightly set off to the drum set and pulled his drum sticks off from his bag. He put his feet to the bass pedal, and playing some random notes.  
So as Yumehito, he positioned himself to the guitar again and set the amplifier.

From the back of the drum set he can see him perfectly.  
He never knows this guy, it's only 3 minutes he just saw him, but he felt like… wants to do anything.  
..To meet him again, in another time or another place.

"Can we start now?"

Yumehito's voice snapped him back to reality. The drummer nodded and the blonde began to play his guitar. He started with slow melodic tunes, Kenzo tried to match his pace to Yume's, after he figured what's the song sounds like, he began to play his drum.

It is an amazing duet indeed; both of them enjoyed their time together, and can collaborate naturally. Yumehito looked at the drummer slightly, 'even Yuuya-kun can't play as neat as him', he thought.  
This is the first time he felt this song is perfect. From the first time he composed this song, he never satisfied about it, but its different now. This tall guy, who he never knew, can match with him perfectly.  
He knew the drummer felt the same too. He smiled at him.

Kenzo froze momentarily, unsure of how to react to the smiley face, he felt himself blush slightly under his gaze. But then he smiled back to the high-school boy.

He's sure he will be meeting him again.

"Here you go" , Kenzo gives the smaller guy a can of coke.

"Thank you", the blonde reached the coke and drink it slowly.

Time's flew too fast, its been 2 hours since they left the studio; jamming, talking, laughing.. Until Kenzo decided to accompany the high-school boy to home because it's already night. Kenzo walked beside him and lit his cigarette.

" You know…", Yumehito started to break the silence. His face slightly flushed,  
"today might be the best day I've ever had in my life.." , He smiled. "Actually you're the first person who heard the song, and I never thought anyone will like it. The song now sounds much better because of your rhythm, Thank you so much.."

Kenzo almost cough by the sudden words, he never thought anyone will like the song?, silly, this guy didn't even know how great his ability is!

"No, really.", he smiled. "It's a great song. I'm sure everyone likes it too. And..", He breathed out deeply, a line of grey smoke passing through his lips and cigarette.  
"I also really enjoyed.. playing with you."

Yumehito felt his cheek slightly blushed. They keep silent in a few minutes. Enjoying each other's presence.  
The winds somehow blow faster, make both of them shivers, and Kenzo felt a raindrop fell.

"It looks like going to rain…", he said. Stretching out his hand and see the sky.

And his words proven, in seconds rain fell down heavily. Kenzo cursed under his breath and took the smaller guy hand beside him; running through the heavy rain.  
They found a bus shelter nearby and decided to wait there until rain is getting slower.

Their hair dumped, their clothes soaked; well, today didn't run smoothly as he thought before. He looked at the blonde guy beside him.  
Yumehito checked his school bag with a worried look, hoping his books are safe and didn't get soaked. Noticed someone looked at him, he snapped,

"What!?"

Kenzo laughed. "Are you sure today's still your best day? Raining like this ?"

"Well.. not really…", he said calmly. "But its pretty cold, ne…" ,Shivering, Yumehito had to bite his lip to stop his teeth from chattering.

But suddenly, warmth spread through him; his eyes searching for the source of the new-found heat. His black pools landed on a strong shoulder next to him, very close. Following it, his eyes finally landed on its owner, whose cheeks were slightly flushed. Whether from embarrassment or the cool air, Yumehito wasn't sure.

Feeling the other's gaze on him, Kenzo turned his face away from the blonde, his blush deepening as he mumbled out:"Well…", he coughed, composing himself. "Your mom probably will angry with me if this unknown guy make her child sick…", He trailed off, looking anywhere but the blonde-guy.

Yumehito bursted out laughing, while Kenzo himself tried to looked calm and cool as always. He can't help it, this situation is too awkward!  
"EHM!! Maaaa…", Kenzo speak louder this time, he is so embarrassed right now. He continues speaking when he met Yumehito's eyes.

"I just realized… we haven't introduce ourselves properly right ?"

Yumehito nodded. They keep doing things together since 2 hours ago, and both of them never ask who this new person name is. Well, when you're in 'same frequency', or can talked freely to him, name didn't look so important right ?

Kenzo held out his hand, smiling. "My name is Kenzo"

Yumehito replied the smile with a genuine smile he has. He greeted his new friend hand and holds it.

"Yumehito, or Yume for short. Nice to meet you Kenzo-kun.."

Both of them somehow didn't want to let go the hand they're holding in; and just couldn't wipe that silly smile off their face as Kenzo and Yumehito waiting for the rain to stop, together. Staying close to each other for warmth.  
It seems like eternity, but no one protested.

Their fingertips keep connecting at each other.

Rain forgotten..

Yumehito took his words back, today still his best day after all.

**! End chapter 1 !**

* * *

a/n :

LONG ISN'T IT ?? 8DD

& about the title, taken from ayabie's song called Yuukyu no ame, soshite.. (or Rain of eternity, and then… in English ). This song also composed by Yumehito & Kenzo.. so.. xDD I can't help myself! (also I can't think of another title). Last part also much inspired from Yubisaki xD! (lol) I love the song a lot

& its true Yume get bullied because of his hair-colour xD around junior-high if I'm not mistaken, :3

& Kazuki.. eh heh.actually I want to put Yuuto of SCREW xD but my friend said, "isn't it a bit confusing ? you put to many Yu in your fic!! (Yume, Yuuya & Yuuto)" (laughs) XD  
so I changed into Kazuki, :3 I'm always a big fan of him. I really love his eyes. - and he's  
such an amazing composer! don't you think ? - I wanted to write more of him naa

Comments are always loved! I hope you enjoying this story as much as I enjoy to write it :3  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

_Kenzo perfectly knew that someone's life isn't always on top, isn't always in happiness. He also knew this kind of feeling will vanish soon. once, he fell deep into his terrible past shadow, but someone helped him, held his hand and helped him to stand up in a different way…_

_His encountered with the high-school boy slowly opened his eyes. Once again God helped him, sent this person in the middle of his chaotic life._

_If only he can talked to God, if only his sins enable to send a prayer up to God; He can only hope…. All things he faced this time, _him_. Will not go away as sudden as his dreams in Tokyo.. Only in seconds he tasted how great trust is, but everything disappeared in same tasted again, betrayal._

_He sighed, closed his eyes before he saw his own reflection in the mirror._

I am happy now.

_  
Then he smiled, his mind took control of his brain, slowly he imagines the look, the expression of the person who helped him._

_We met in a right time and place.  
We don't know each other secrets and past.  
But maybe that's the reason why Kenzo can open his self to him… so as that person._

Yumehito.

* * *

"Kenzo-kun"

Kenzo awoke from his daydreaming, turned around his back slowly and smiled to the source of the sound.  
He knew perfectly who called his name, clearly.  
A slim guy, with a beautiful face and blonde hair is running to his direction.

"Sorry I'm late", he gasping for breath. "The teacher called me to finished some things.."

Kenzo shook his head, "Its okay." He threw his cigarette to the trash bin nearby and gave Yumehito a can of cola he had bought before. Yumehito drank it with enthusiasm after said a small thank you.

So this is the place they meet almost everyday. A little park typical kids small play-ground which contains two swaying and a small glide and also a sand-pool. Kenzo himself always waits here, wait for Yumehito came back from his school and continue do thing which blend both of them, music.

They both doing this not long after their first encountered, it's been a month 21 days including today. Yumehito himself simplynodded with excitement when Kenzo asked him to go to studio.. almost everyday.  
Maybe this is the only cliché reason for Kenzo who really wants to meet the high school boy again, but he knew Yumehito will not refuse.

"Ah.. you bring guitar today?" Kenzo noticed a huge guitar case Yumehito brought beside him.

Yume nodded. "I want to try using this guitar.."

"Can I see it ?"

Yumehito gave his guitar case to the black haired guy. Kenzo can only stun as he kneeled down and opened the case, a classic electric guitar, with unique red-brown colored. He can see it clearly whether this guitar is really old, but still well well attended.

"I have this since 5 years ago,", He bend next to Kenzo, his eyes trailed off back to his memories, "From mine and my grandma's saving. First guitar I have"

Kenzo looked at Yumehito's face, from his expression he immediately knew how this guitar really important for him. Slowly Kenzo put the guitar to its case again and closed it. He stands up while brought the guitar in his right-hand, telling Yumehito so it's him who brings his guitar.

"Leave now?"

Yumehito nodded, smiled brightly.

* * *

"Today's practice is so wow!", Yumehito spread his arms widely, almost tossed his school bag.  
Kenzo smiled as he watched the high-school boy small figure from behind. He loved Yumehito's childish act.

"Don't you think we should get a vocalist or bassist?", Yumehito turned over, the black orb's met Kenzo's eyes.  
"Ryuuji-kun can sing..I like his voice. Tatsuha-kun is not a bad bassist either.. but Yuuya kun…mmm, he also great in drums but..", while talking Yumehito matched his footsteps with taller guy. Kenzo can only smile, listening Yumehito's babblings beside him.

In few moments, the atmosphere came to silence, only wind allowed to make a sound. They both enjoying each other's presence until finally Yumehito started to speak, but this time he didn't look at Kenzo.

"Na.. Kenzo-kun"

"Hmm?"

"Will you take me…?"

The ticking sounds on Kenzo's watch somehow became slower

Yumehito took a simple breath before continue speaking,

" ..When you go back to Tokyo, someday..  
When you have a band there and get success.. will you take me there, with you ?"

And the world fall into silence.  
Kenzo can only hear the tender voice talked on his front. His eyes captured Yumehito's hopeful expression. Blissful. Almost angelic.

He closed his eyes for a moment, searching for an answer.  
Honestly until this time he can't decide, but for Yumehito that would be a different thing.

"I will." ,he said. His voice becomes steady. Then match his speed with Yumehito, walk closer to him.

"I promise…", he speak louder this time. Make sure the blonde guy beside him heard it clearly.  
Yumehito smiled and the drummer fingertips now searching for a hand beside him, slowly connecting their pinkie fingers. Sign of promise.

Yumehito couldn't hid how happy he is that time

.. if only time can really become slower.

"So, Want to have a little snack before we go home?", Kenzo said, still holding the smaller guy hand.

"I wanted to eat in the café you've told me before!", Yumehito nodded excitedly.

Few minutes of walking brought them to this cozy place, this is where Kenzo is going to treat his friend dinner. In a small café not too far from the studio, with a nice western touch but still has a Japanese feel in it. Cracked sound from the wooden floor. Dominant with brown color. This was Kenzo's favorite place few years ago, when he spent his time for he musing and sometimes crying for his pathetic life.

And as usual, Yumehito opened his school books in front of Kenzo, often asked him to teach him or helped him with his homework until the foods arrived. Kenzo didn't refuse though, 'at least I can still use my brain', he thought.

But this time Kenzo's attention isn't the high school books which Yumehito had handed to him, but more to Yumehito himself.

There's a vague of bruises on his cheeks.

And this is not the first time Kenzo sees it.  
Every time he met Yumehito, there's always a bruises like that and this is weird.  
Kenzo decided to ask him,

"Na, Yume-kun…", Kenzo spoke, put his pencil down.

"Nn ?". he didn't looked up, his eyes still focused with the books in front of him.

"That… what happened with you ?"

"What ?", Yumehito still busy turning his book's pages, again he ignored Kenzo.

"This…", Kenzo slowly landed his fingers in Yumehito's bruises cheek and instantly the blonde guy jerked away, giving a sign of pain.

"It's hurt…",Yumehito whimpered and touched his cheek, stared at Kenzo with hateful gaze.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything", He read Yumehito's expression. "I just wondered why you got that…"

For a moment Kenzo can see Yumehito's shocked expression, his lips didn't make a move as if he didn't know what, or WHO made the bruises, like he covered it with lies.

"….I fell.",Yumehito stated with a cold tone, he bent his face and tried to make himself busy again with the homework in front of his eyes.

Kenzo took a breath, "It's not my first time I saw you injured like that…. If you don't want to tell me, its okay.." He stated.

But Yumehito still silent, right now his eyes refused Kenzo's hunger gaze of answers.  
Kenzo stared out the window, observing the rainy night sky, then the several of car lights.

Tonight is so quiet.

Maybe he shouldn't ask Yumehito.  
Right now the atmosphere isn't much different than in an old museum, contrast with other days where they often laughed.

Kenzo started to guess, maybe behind all those bruises there's a secret which Yumehito kept close, well hidden. Which it's impossible to revealed it to a person who knew him only for a month.

But Kenzo felt he had to do something. Because somehow this person right before him already came and filled in the important part of his life.

And Kenzo thought to protect _him_.

* * *

_"He's late again", Kenzo slowly mumbled._

_This is the third day Yumehito didn't show up like usual in this park.  
Numerous time Kenzo called his cellphone, send him a message but still, the blonde guy didn't come.  
So he keeps waiting._

_He made a bitter laughed. Is this because he knew Yumehito's bruises so he straightly angry to him ? hmph. .it didn't come to his mind.  
The cigarette which he sucked moments before slowly burned, leaving a grey-line smoke in the air.  
Two hours he waited and this time that person didn't come again…  
Did Kenzo hope too much this time ? perhaps.._

_Because then there were instances when Kenzo wanted Yumehito's presence, warmth, closer._

_And then he found that he couldn't function without that – now familiar – presence. He would be talking almost about nothing in particular. In fact, he sought out those moments because, to him, they solidified something – a bond, perhaps.  
At other times, he would look forward to having the high-school boy next to him, drinking in the same air and sharing the same bubble of warmth; where talk wasn't included in those moments – conversations were just pretentious little things that people amused themselves with – and the two of them would just be._

_He sighed,_

……then, how long it will take until I can make you be honest about yourself to me.

_A loud THUD sounds snapped Kenzo to reality.  
His eyes searching to the source of the sound. Then he frowned, unsure to react.  
He cursed under his breath._

_He had found Yumehito._

_..And all he saw was the blonde motionless body, collapsed right in front of him._

* * *

Kenzo lifted Yumehito's fragile body in his arms. In minutes he ran to his apartment, make sure the blonde will get a treatment before his condition getting worse. He put Yumehito collapsed body on his futon while he rushed to his closet, searching for bandages and antiseptics.

Yumehito was being unconscious for hours. No wonder with those wound he got all over his body. His skin was damaged harshly. Bruises were everywhere, and almost countless blue stains were all over his body. Luckily he didn't get any of his bone broken. Kenzo saluted him for still surviving.

Kenzo changed his shredded uniform and treated his injuries as he could. He decided not to call a doctor, he's afraid if this things will involved police—which reminded him of his past again-- and Yumehito would probably end up in a new problem.  
He sighed, just what had happened with Yumehito ?!  
He cursed himself over and over again and keep blame himself why he couldn't protect him. Yumehito's always been near him almost everyday, he should've done something when he noticed Yumehito's injuries for the first time. Somehow he felt angry… angry for his stupidity.

He sat beside Yumehito and listened quietly to blonde erratic breathe He watched as the other boy's chest go up and down, and then he involuntarily leaned forward - closer. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he was in a trance - like he was being pulled closer by some unknown force. His lips were inches apart from Yumehito's face and was about to kiss his forehead when the drummer stopped himself.  
'What am I doing?'

Kenzo nearly jumped when he heard ringing sound came from his cellphone. 'Shit' was the only word he said as he reaches his cellphone on the coffee table.  
But it wasn't his cellphone which ringing, the source of sound came from Yumehito's school bag.  
At first Kenzo wants to ignore it, but seeing Yumehito whimpered in his sleep.. he decided to pick it up.

"Hello.."

_"Yume!! Where are you ? Are You okay?? I've been.."_ , The voice make a worried tune. Kenzo cut the guy word suddenly,

"..Er, sorry. But Yumehito is sleeping…."

_"……"_

None of them didn't dare to speak; it was silence until the other voice finally talked,

_"……are you that Kenzo guy?"_

"…yes..", Kenzo nodded, this guy maybe one of Yumehito's best friends.  
He heard a relieved sigh.  
_  
"Thanks god he's in safe place. He's okay right ?"_

He saw Yumehito sleeping figure beside him and decided not to answer. The voice seems understand.

_"…..just take care of him, okay?"_

Realized the voice is going to hung up the phone, Kenzo suddenly shouted, "Wait! Wait !! Wait a second!"

_"…….."_

" ..you must be know who did this to him right ?"

_"….."_ Again, the voice keeps silence.

Kenzo knew this guy knows everything about Yumehito. So he started to question the man on the other line. Kenzo really needs to know the person who caused those bruises on Yumehito.

"Look. Yume is badly injured… I couldn't let anyone do this to him. I NEED to know who did this."

Silence again. Kenzo growled impatiently, this just getting on his nerves.

_"……..Kazuki."_

"Huh?"

He heard a sigh, _"It's Kazuki.. who did this. You might not know him, but.." _,This time the person spoke louder, make sure Kenzo can hear him clearly.

_"__**DO NOT**__ tell Yumehito. __**DON'T EVEN**__ make fight with Kazuki too. I warned you. This only make Yume condition getting worse."_

The person finally hung up the phone. But Kenzo still froze, blinking his eyes with disbelief.  
He completely ignored what the person had said after he heard the name, Kazuki.  
That Kazuki ? Kazuki he knew? His own junior.. The gang.. ?

And suddenly his mind crushed on him. He finally remembered the conversation he had with Kazuki before.

_ "….so there's this blonde guy…… really thin and fragile so we love to beat him up….."_

Now all became clear. The puzzle in his mind finally completed.  
Kenzo pulled his hand side, clenching it into a fist. He hissed in anger when punched the wall next to him in reflex.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

**!end chapter2!**

**a/n :**

I have to admit this is not my fave chapter. But still, I really enjoy wrote this and I hope you enjoy the story as much I love love love to write it \:D/

Sorry again for manyyy grammar mistakes o(;;)o

& comments are always loved!!  
I didn't know many people like this fic ; I'll try my best then :D thank you so much for all of your support !

& Words in summary were taken from James Morrisson's Undiscovered :D


End file.
